Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Hi, Nickelodeon Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer:DarkPain14. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- 501.Legion (Diskussion) 15:37, 27. Dez. 2010 RE: Game-Pedia Partnerschaft Moin, na klar, können wir Partner werden. ;) Hilfste hier im Nickelodeon Wiki mit? MFG GTA SA FAN 15:46, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Jep, wir können schon ab heute Partner sein. Füg uns schonmal im Game-Pedia als Partner hinzu. :Guck mal, was du hier machen kannst. :Hier ist das Logo//Banner: unser Logo und unser Banner. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:55, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :: @GTA SA FAN: Partnerschaften bitte mit mir absprechen!!! 501.legion 18:26, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Videos hinzufügen Ja, du kannst Videos hochladen. Aber es muss von Nickelodeon sein oder zumindest mit Nickelodeon zu tun haben und in gute Qualität. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:03, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) : Videos können nicht ins Wiki geladen werden! Man kann eine Verbindung zwischen dem Wiki und YouTube herstellen! 501.legion 18:27, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Bild Ok, werde ich machen. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:50, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Dann werde ich das auch machen ;) :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:55, 27. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Kyoya Moin, ok, ich werde es sofort ändern ;) Der Artikel über Kyoya wurde geschützt, weil der mal zu gespamt wurde. MFG GTA SA FAN 17:45, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Ich glaube auch. :MFG GTA SA FAN 17:57, 30. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: Nickelodeon Austria Moin, kannste gerne machen, am besten wäre das der CC-Austria Artikel sofort hier im Wiki ist. Und jo, machst hier auch viel. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:00, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) :Kannste machen, änder aber die Sätze bitte, wenns geht, danke. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:40, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) RE: PdM bei GP Moin, ich werde sofort abstimmen. Einfach unter den letzten der abgestimmt folgendes schreiben # Begründung ~~~~ , am besten wäre im Quelltext. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:12, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Verschiedenes Ich wollte dich nur mal darauf hinweisen, dass du bereits Rollback-Rechte hast. Herzlichen Glückwunsch und stell keinen Unfug an http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Desweiteren muss ich dich darauf hinweisen, dass deine Bildernamen ziemlich unpassend sind. Wenn du ein Bild für King Julien hast, dann lade auch das Bild unter dem Namen King_Julien.jpg o.ä hoch! Übrigens: Wenn du keine Quelle, Autor, usw. angibst, dann muss ich die Bilder leider löschen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 17:56, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi, du weißt ja, für die Signatur einfach einfügen. Gruß Sasori17(Dissi) : Bitte keine Vorlagen als Signatur einfügen!!! Der Zeitstempel ist dann nicht vorhanden und eigentlich müssten solche Beiträge gelöscht werden. Bei Einstellungen bitte die gewünschte Signatur einstellen! 501.legionDisku To-Do 20:21, 11. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Antwort auf link Klar http://de.bigtimerushdashausanubisund.wikia.com/wiki/Big_Time_Rush_%26_Das_Haus_Anubis_Wiki Anubisman 13:37, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) die kommen noch das wiki ist ja noch nicht lange im betribt Anubisman 11:19, 27. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Wiki-Beiträge Ich guck mal das es noch mehr werden ;D mfg. Skipy (disku.) Bearbeitung eines Artikels Könntest du mir einen gefallen tun? es geht um den diesen Wikiartikel. Ich wäre dir sehr dankbar, wenn du den Titel umbenennst in " Otter-Pinguine" und irgendwie diese riesige freihe fläche am anfang wegbekommen könntest. thx. mfg. Skipy : Verschieben ist erledigt. 501.legionDisku To-Do 18:19, 1. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Danke dir legion. mfg. Skipy ::: Gern geschehen, aber der große Platzhalter lässt sich leider nicht entfernen. ::: Übrigens kannst du auch mit vier Tilden (~~~~) unterschreiben. Das sieht dann automatisch so aus: 501.legionDisku To-Do 14:00, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::: ah okay danke, mal wieder was gelernt Skipy 14:33, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC)Skipy ::::: Nein, du brauchst nicht nochmal dein Namen dahinter zuschreiben http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Unter "Einstellungen" kannst du deine Unterschrift gestalten! 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:00, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::hab ich was verpasst oder warum redet ihr hier über signieren =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 15:02, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::: Warum denn nicht? ^^ 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::: die situation hats grad so ergeben, ayo ich bleib bei skipy ;D wie lange beschäfstigst du dich schon mit wikis, legion? Skipy 15:27, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::: Ich bin seit Anfang 2010 bei wikia und hier in diesem Wiki seit September 2010. Vorher war ich noch ein Jahr lang unregistriert aktiv. 501.legionDisku To-Do 15:53, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::wow. Ich dachte dur wärst länger registriert (dachte nur, weil du soviel Erfahrungen hast). Wie es aussieht haben wir ungefähr das gleiche gemacht (ich bin seit Anfang 2010 bei Wikia aktiv, aber hab mich er vor drei Monaten erst angemeldet).[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 16:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: Tja ^^ Ich war eben sehr fleißig und habe gelernt, aber ich kannte die Syntax schon von einem anderen Wiki und Wikipedia. Eigentlich wollte ich nur mein erstes Wiki weiterführen, aber dann... 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:09, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::du kannst dir sicherlich vorstellen, dass ich jetzt nach dem "aber dann..." neugierig bin. Ich wusste auch nicht, dass du ein eigenes Wiki hast/hattest. Sorry wenn ich aufdringlich bin =D.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 19:14, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::DarkPain ich hab grad bemerkt, dass du dich an meinem b-day im wiki angemeldet hast^^ Skipy 23:04, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::meinst du hier in Nickelodeon Wiki oder generell im Wiki? Ich geh mal von NW aus und das heißt dann wohl, dass du am 27.12 geburtstag hattest. Kommt zwar ein bisschen spät, aber herzlichen Glückwunsch.[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 13:24, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::NW ;D danke ^^ Skipy 16:29, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: Ebenfalls! 501.legionDisku To-Do 16:30, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::: dankeschön^^Skipy 20:45, 6. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Der offizielle Nickelodeon-Wiki IRC-Channel Da heute , der im ist, lade ich dich, , in den offiziellen IRC-Channel des Wikis ein! Ich hoffe du kommst meiner Einladung entgegen und quatschst mit uns ein bisschen http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Dein 501.legionDisku To-Do 13:45, 13. Feb. 2011 (UTC) eh dieser Futurama ist nicht der echte hier das ist jemand anders kein scherz von anubispedia is es nicht Armin 13:44, 9. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Hi, hier biste ja auch schon admin. ähm ihr habt da ein paar fehler bei der navigation, wie werd ich denn zum admin dann mach ich das wieder richtig.-Shikamaru- 18:19, 22. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Test Test[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi)[[w:c:de.game-pedia|'@Game-Pedia']] 17:13, 11. Jul. 2011 (UTC) RE: Adminrechte Was beinhalten die Adminrechte denn? Sind das nur Rechte oder auch Verpflichtungen? Brauche ich die? W-fan12 19:22, 13. Aug. 2011 (UTC)W-fan12 Interlanguage-Links Ich will nur kurz Bescheid sagen: Weas-El-Bot hat soeben begonnen, Links zwischen dem deutschen und dem englischen Nickelodeon-Wiki anzulegen, siehe http://de.nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/Weas-El-Bot und http://nickelodeon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Weas-El-Bot. Zu Anfang sind das jetzt erstmal die Seiten, die er automatisch zuordnen kann. Das meiste werde ich später per Hand zuordnen müssen, bevor er die Links anlegen kann. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 18:23, 21. Aug. 2011 (UTC) :Und könnten bitte du oder ein anderer Admin auf der Hauptseite ganz unten diesen Link einfügen? en:Main Page Da die Seite leider für die Bearbeitung gesperrt ist, kann ich das nicht selbst tun. (Warum eigentlich? Vandalismus konnte ich in der History jedenfalls nicht entdecken?!) Danke. --Weas-El ✉ 09:41, 22. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Geschützte Hauptseite Kannst du bitte unten auf der Hauptseite noch die folgenden beiden Links ergänzen? nl:Hoofdpagina pl:Strona główna Danke. --Weas-El ✉ 20:58, 26. Sep. 2011 (UTC) Adminrechte Weas-El und Weas-El-Bot Nabend DarkPain14. Ich habe mir gerade selbst die Adminrechte für meine Accounts User:Weas-El und User:Weas-El-Bot entzogen. Grund dafür ist hauptsächlich, dass ich in letzter Zeit keinen Gebrauch davon gemacht habe. Ich gehe auch davon aus, dass ich mich in Zukunft nicht weiter beteiligen würde. Das liegt zum einen daran, dass ich andere Verpflichtungen im "real-life" sowie bei Wikia habe, und zum anderen daran, dass ich mich einfach mit dem Thema Nickelodeon nicht genug auskenne. Falls mal Not am Mann sein sollte, könnt ihr euch trotzdem in Zukunft gerne an mich wenden. Ansonsten versuche ich gerade, meine Verpflichtungen Wikia-weit auf ein vernünftiges Maß zu reduzieren. Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 00:07, 22. Nov. 2011 (UTC)